One Last Job
by John H. Everdene
Summary: The team reunites to rescue their fallen comrade.
1. Chapter 1: Drinking Night

Disclaimer: The new DI's name is my own creation. Apart from that, I own nothing.

ASHES TO ASHES: ONE LAST JOB

Chapter 1: Drinking Night

Old habits die hard. It had been three months since Ray, Chris, Shaz and Alex had stepped through the door of the Railway Arms, but Friday night was still drinking night. At 7:30pm, the back door opened, and from the blinding white light, the four figures emerged into the pub.

"What you havin', mon bruvs?" Nelson asked cheerfully, as Ray and Chris approached the bar.

"The usuals, please, Nelson." This was always Ray's reply; sometimes Chris wondered why Nelson even bothered to ask.

"Comin' right up." Nelson began pulling the pints as Shaz approached the woman sitting at the far end of the bar.

"You alright, Phyllis?"

"Not so bad, Love…" Phyllis Dobbs replied. "But I don't think I'm the one you should be asking." She indicated Alex, who was already flicking through the channels on the wall TV.

"It's best we just leave her be." Shaz replied. Phyllis reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Alex found the first of two channels she wanted; Channel 906… Molly's channel. As usual, she was just fine. Her dad had moved back to London and she was living with him and Judy. He'd finally gotten himself a job and was making enough to provide for Molly and himself, and Evan came regularly to help in any way he could. Alex was happy enough that she was safe. There was no-one else she loved more than her daughter, but there was still one other person she was more worried about…

She flicked through the channels again until she found the other one that she wanted: Channel 6620… Gene's channel. He was doing what he did best; charging down the high street in his new Mercedes-Benz, his new DI in the passenger seat, hot on the tail of a couple of scumbags in an old hatchback. "Ride of the Valkyries" was playing in the background. DI Reece Devon had obviously gotten used to working for him; He wasn't complaining about the fact that Gene was breaking the speed limit, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it. He casually pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster, checked the clip and pulled back the slide.

The scene cut to a wide shot of a building site. The collars' car smashed through the gates and Gene followed. It was a dead end. The collars stopped and got out of the car, racing to the boot to retrieve their shotguns. Gene caught up, stopped, and stepped out, his Colt Python in hand. He fired a warning shot into the roof of the other car. The younger of the two collars ducked and scrambled round the far side of the car… right into Devon's line of fire. The collar raised his weapon and Devon fired, hitting the man right between the eyes.

At the same time, the other collar took a shot at Gene, missing him completely. Gene fired his second shot into the collar's left arm, then the third into this chest. The collar fell and the music reached its climax. The TV turned off.

Alex had been so engrossed in watching the screen that she hadn't noticed the man walk up behind her, reach around and press the power button on the remote. She turned to see Sam Tyler standing there.

"You don't need to worry about him, Alex."

She smiled. "I know", she replied. "But I like to."

"When did you get here, Boss?" Chris called from the bar.

"'Bout half an hour before you did, Chris." Sam replied. "Annie likes to get here before all the Kit-Kats are sold out.

"OI! Cheeky bugger!" Annie emerged from the corner booth and approached the bar. Sam and Alex followed. Nelson handed Alex her drink and asked if Sam and Annie wanted a refill.

By 11:30, the lights were dim and Nelson was closing the bar. Ray and Chris, while not paralytic, where in no fit state to do much else than go to sleep. Shaz was just helping Chris to his feet when the TV switched back on.

"Who's got the remote?" Sam asked. Alex looked around. The remote was on the bar, and Nelson was by the back door. The static screen suddenly became an image with sound. Flames. Rock. Screaming. It was obviously a representation of Hell. Gradually the multiple screams began to fade and a single person's cries of pain and anguish filled the room. Alex recognised the voice immediately, and could see looks of despair on the faces of Ray, Chris and Shaz. The scene changed to a dark room with the screaming man chained to the wall. The flames licked higher and the man became visible. Ray, Chris, Shaz and Alex saw to their horror the tear-strewn, terrified, suffering face of Sergeant Viv James.

"Oh, my God…" Alex said, just as another figure entered the scene.

"Enjoying yourself, Viv?" the second voice asked. Alex recognised this voice as well. The pencil-necked figure of Jim Keats approached Viv's shaking form.

"No?" Keats smiled. "Oh, well… you'll get used to it." Keats laughed to himself and walked out of shot. The screen went blank, and the pub phone rang.

"Hello?" Nelson answered. "Yes, sir. I'll let them know." He turned to the group. "That was 'Head Office'… they said to open the front door."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

DCI Gene Hunt was still in his office at 11:00pm. Devon had just left and Bammo, Terry, Poirot, Cotsie and Mark went to the pub at nine. He was just about to pack up and leave when the TV in his office switched itself on. Gene looked in horror as he saw Viv's face appear on the screen. He was crying and screaming in pain and fear.

"What the bloody 'ell…" Gene started, just as the shot widened and Jim Keats entered the scene.

"Enjoying yourself, Viv?" he asked. "No? Oh, well… you'll get used to it." Keats laughed to himself and walked out of shot. The screen went blank, and the phone on Gene's desk rang. Without thinking, he immediately picked it up.

"'Ello?"

"DCI Hunt?"

"Who is this?"

"This is… 'The Commissioner'." Gene immediately composed himself.

"Yes, Sir." He said, knowing what was about to happen.

"As you are now aware, Chief Inspector", the Commissioner continued, "One of your officers has been… 'transferred'… to the wrong department."

"Yes, Sir." Gene said again.

"And as he is still officially a member of _your_ team, Mr. Hunt, it is now your responsibility to recover him either back to Fenchurch East… or to… 're-transfer' him, shall we say… to a more desirable location."

"Understood, Sir." Gene was already reaching for his gun.

"Also, Chief Inspector", the Commissioner continued, "In light of the situation, I have decided that your current team, though excellent police officers, are not suitable for this task, so I am authorising the reinstatement of seven of your former colleagues."

Gene's spirits lifted. "Thank you, Sir."

"Their reinstatement will take effect at precisely 11:30pm tonight. I believe you know where to find them."

"Certainly do, Sir."

"Excellent. A second car will be there for your disposal, as I doubt your new Mercedes-Benz will accommodate all eight of you. Good luck, DCI Hunt."

The line died. Gene holstered his gun and left CID, the lights automatically switching off behind him.

Gene reached the Railway Arms at 11:27pm. As the Commissioner promised, a second car was waiting there for him; Ray's Ford Granada. He parked his Mercedes at the end of the street in a dark corner. He didn't want them to see him as soon as they left the pub; he wanted to get a good look at them first. Hard as he was, the thought of seeing his team again was enough to make his hands shake… even more so when he thought specifically about…

"Get a grip, Hunt." He said under his breath. He checked his watch, just as it read 11:30. He heard the pub door open and looked up as his team emerged, one-by-one;

Sam. Short-haired and sharp eyed, wearing a brand new leather jacket over his striped shirt, with black trousers and black boots.

Annie. Her brown hair blowing in the breeze, complimented by her brown suede jacket over her white blouse, dark red skirt and dark suede boots.

Phyllis. Her greying hair tied back, wearing her favourite red cardigan, black wool skirt, tights and flats.

Ray. No change; dark brown curls and moustache, brown leather jacket, pale blue turtle neck, grey trousers and black shoes.

Chris. Still wearing Shaz's blue denim jacket, this time with a red shirt, dark jeans and white plimsolls. His hair was different, though. Not so much blond.

Shaz. Her hair was different too; it was longer, just past her shoulders. But she was wearing a familiar polka-dot top with black skirt, tights and heels.

Just one more to go. Gene's hands were trembling like mad and he was silently ordering them to stop. Then she came.

As gracefully as a swan, Alex Drake stepped out of the Railway Arms. She had somehow retrieved the white leather jacket that Gene had always liked, and beneath that, her off-the-shoulder, pink silk top. Below her waist she wore her tight, dark blue jeans with a white belt, and on her feet, her white leather boots. However, like Chris and Shaz before her, her hair was different. It was a lighter shade of brown, long and flowing, tied back in a pony tail with a prominent box fringe. Gene guessed that this was how she wore it when she was still alive… and noted that it suited her beautifully. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and everything except Alex turned to black as she glowed brightly in the darkness. All he wanted to do was just stand and stare at her, but Chris' voice soon brought him back to reality.

"What the 'ell's goin' on?

"I dunno, Chris", Sam answered.

"Well, what should we do?" Ray asked.

"Maybe we should try to find the Guv."

"No need, Shaz." Gene called, as he stepped out of the darkness. The seven officers turned to face him, and Alex gasped. She couldn't believe it; she'd spent the last three months in Heaven… but it wasn't quite Heaven without him… her constant… her Brave Lion. As the others smiled and greeted their Guv, Alex just froze.

"What's the matter, Bolly Kecks, you never seen a man walk out' the dark before?"

Alex couldn't answer.

"Well, lets not stand here all night, wastin' time, we've got our Skipper to rescue. Back to the station. Now!"

Ray, Chris, Shaz and Phyllis got into Ray's car and sped away. Sam and Annie got into the back of Gene's Mercedes-Benz and Alex sat in front. Gene turned on the engine.

"What d'you think of the new car, Sammy Boy?" Gene asked.

"Certainly better than the Cortina." Sam remarked.

"I preferred the Quattro." Alex replied, quietly.

Gene's spine shivered at the sound of her voice. Luckily, he managed to drive away before the urge to kiss her was able to overcome him.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Fenchurch

Chapter 3: Return to Fenchurch

The Benz drove smoother than the Quattro... maybe that was why Alex didn't enjoy it as much. For her, everything to do with Gene Hunt had to be at least just a bit rough, so that on the few occasions that he decided to be gentle, it was such an obvious change. That was always such a comfort to Alex; to know that he could be gentle with her; that she could be the one to bring out his good side when it mattered… to them, at least.

"So, what's the plan, Guv?" Sam asked.

"Not sure yet", Gene replied. "We'll work it out once we get back to the station."

That statement slightly worried Alex; Gene always had a plan… even if it was just as simple as charging in, shooting the place up, then asking questions once everyone was dead. That's what she liked the most about him: his confidence. If a job had to be done, he didn't let anything stand in his way, be it a physical barrier, a rule, or even the law.

And no job had to be done more than this. Viv was trapped in Hell! Real Hell! No-one deserved that fate less than Viv James, despite what he had done. He may have been indirectly responsible for causing the prison riot; Had Sachs succeeded in electrocuting Ray and Chris, Viv may have been partially accountable for that as well. But Sachs failed; Gene smashed the fuse box before Sachs could throw the switch. As far as Alex was concerned, Viv had redeemed himself after single-handedly defending the minimum-security wing of the prison, unarmed and with a bullet in his leg. He had prevented Sachs from entering the wing… at the cost of his own life. Or rather… 'afterlife'.

"Guv…" Annie started.

"Mm", Gene replied.

"Is it actually within our capability?" She continued. "I mean, to actually go into… into _Hell_… and rescue him? I mean, it's not as if it's something we do every day."

It immediately dawned on Sam and Alex. It hadn't occurred to them that they were actually _going_ into Hell. Gene kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

"Not only is it within our capability, DC Tyler, but we're gonna make it look easy."

Alex smiled; that was more like it… unfounded confidence.

"The only problem…" Gene continued, "Is how we're gonna get there in the first place."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both cars pulled up outside Fenchurch East and the eight officers proceeded inside. Once inside CID, Gene immediately pulled the whiteboard from the corner of the room to just in front of his office, while the others made themselves comfortable.

"Right then", Gene started. "This is what we know so far: Viv's stuck in the hot place;" he wrote 'VIV' on the board in blue. "Keats appears to be behind it;" he wrote 'KEATS' in red. "And 'the Commissioner' has reinstated the seven of you to help me get down there and either bring him home… or take him to the pub." He wrote 'CID' in green.

"I should've realised…" Chris said, almost to himself. "I had that dream about Viv being surrounded by flames. I should have twigged what happened after we realised where we really were." Shaz squeezed his hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, Chris", Gene reassured him. "If anyone should've worked it out, it should've been me. Normally, if a copper is fatally wounded in Limbo, its up to me to get to them and either release them, or condemn them… they won't actually 'die' until I do that." His frown suddenly deepened. "But Keats got to him before I did… and he claimed him."

"It wasn't your fault, Guv." Alex said. She couldn't begin to imagine how much it meant to him to hear her say that. He didn't answer, but Alex could tell he was grateful.

"Anyhow", Gene continued. "If the Commissioner's authorised this job, it means there's gotta be a way of us gettin' down there. The only problem is workin' out how. Any ideas?"

"We could just go in the lift." Ray piped up.

"What lift?" Gene asked.

"The one he tried to take me, Chris and Shaz down in", Ray continued. "On that last day."

"Do you remember where the building was?" Gene asked.

"Definitely, Guv", Ray replied.

"Right, then", Gene addressed the entire room. "Lets get down there and rescue our Skipper!" The team were ready to move when a voice stopped them;

"I wouldn't bother with that, if I were you, Kid."

The doors opened completely and a figure walked into the room; His hair was unkempt, and his stubble made his moustache less obvious. His tie was loose, his collar undone, his tan leather coat and pale blue suit dirty and torn and his Italian boots were scuffed and mucky. There was no mistaking him though, and the entire team stared at him in disbelief at his appearance, both of his condition and his presence there. Gene stepped forward.

"Litton!"

DCI Derek Litton stepped forward, stumbled, and collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Litton's Story

Sorry, but it's just a short one this time… I've had a bout of that dreaded disease we call "Writer's Block". I'll get back to the longer instalments once I'm back on form

Chapter 4: Litton's Story

Gene helped Litton into an empty chair. He took his hip flask out of his coat pocket and offered it to his fellow DCI.

"What happened, Derek?" Litton took a swig before replying.

"This must be serious, if you're calling me by my first name." Gene didn't look too impressed.

"What happened…_Litton_?" Litton took another swig.

"The night that pencil-neck suspended me, him and 'is two 'eavies took me to that buildin' Raymondo just mentioned." He took another swig. "They took me down in the lift, and I noticed it went down far below basement level. I turned round and the 'eavies had gone… just Keats standin' there… smilin'".

Gene looked around at the team as Litton took another swig.

"Then it finally stopped. The doors opened and this blindin' heat came through. Keats pushed me through and I was in this big cave full of fire. Then I realised where I was. I couldn't believe it, but I knew. I mean where else could I be?"

The room went silent for a moment as Litton finished of Gene's scotch.

"What happened while you were in there?" Gene asked.

"The part I was in… was full of dead coppers. Only they weren't dead… if you see what I mean." They all did.

"See anyone you recognised?" Gene asked.

"Well, Bevan for a start." Litton started. "That DC Gardiner. Kevin Hales. And your Skipper."

"D'you remember exactly where he was?" Gene pressed him.

"Yeah. And if you can find another way in, I'll go down with you to get him back… but I won't go back alone".

"No-one expects you to, Derek." Gene reassured him, as Litton passed his hip flask back.

"Wait", Alex started. "Are you saying that we can't use the lift?"

"When I got out of the place, I found myself on the site of the buildin'… its not there anymore, just a wasteland."

"Bugger!" Gene exclaimed.

"However", Litton continued. "The bloke who helped me get out told me that there was another way in, and it was right under your noses."

"What bloke?" Gene asked.

"Said he was a friend of DI Drake's."

"What?" Alex asked, surprised.

"That's right… said he owed you a favour and wanted to help you get your Skip back."

"What did he look like?" Alex asked.

"Tall, big nose, long-ish light-brown hair… Irish accent." Alex immediately realised who it was, and something stirred in Gene's memory.

"Summers!" Alex said, almost to herself. "Martin Summers!"

Gene was confused. "Summers? He was just a kid. How did he end up in Hell?"

"No, no…" Alex replied. "The Martin Summers who was shot at the building site wasn't the real Martin Summers; he was the Limbo Copy, because the real Summers was that age in 1982…"

Gene began to understand.

"The _real_ Summers was the man you shot in St. Joseph's Park, and he was the one who shot his younger self."

"He did what?" Gene asked, surprised.

"That doesn't matter now, Gene," Alex continued. "What matters is that we need to find another way into Hell, and Summers, in his usual cryptic manner, has left us a clue."

"Did he say anything other than 'it's right under our noses'?" Sam asked Litton.

"'fraid not, son", Litton replied, genuinely disappointed that he couldn't offer any more help. Gene stood behind Litton, facing the team.

"Right then", he began. "Since we don't have any concrete leads, we'll just start in the places we already know about. Bolly, Raymondo, Chris, you three come with me to where the building used to be. Sam – you, Annie and Shaz, get into Keats' old office, see if there's anythin' there. Phyllis – you look after 'im". He pointed at Litton as he spoke the last word. There was a chorus of 'yes, Guv's as all but Phyllis and Litton left the room. The desk officer turned to her charge.

"Fancy a cuppa, Love?"


End file.
